Ash the Jedi Master or the Sith Lord?
by Ash Red Satoshi Ketchum397
Summary: A long time ago in a galaxy far away a young man realises what his true destiny is and starts his journey to end a galactic war not knowing that he is being used to become the very thing he wants to destroy. Will Ash become the hero or the villain?


**This is technically a triple crossover between Pokemon, RWBY and Star Wars**

 **Disclaimer**

 **Ok then let me put this short-**

 **Ash: He doesn't own me or anything they all go to their respective owners and if he did huh own me he would age me and the rest he would do a lot of things though- *Moves head closer with his hands cup next to his mouth and whispered* I don't think he will be the best owner**

 **I HEARD THAT *clears throat***

 **On with the story**

 **Ash: Wait! Forgetting something?**

 **Oh, yeah**

"Talk"

 **"Pokespeech"**

'Thoughts'

 **Place, A/n, Song and time**

 **Edit:Ok I am going to try and improve a few things hopefully its better written hope those who liked it won't mind**

 **And one last warning the characters will be a little out of character hope you guys don't mind**

 ***Pallet town***

"Ok, what's the plan master?" asked a girl who looked to be in her mid to late teens with black and grayish hair that was cut short that barely reached her neck with dark eyes with a light shade of green armor and dark brown pants and black shoes along with light green sweatbands. The person she asked a man with horns on his head with weird facial marks on his face with clothes like her but was answer by a tall man who had similar clothes as well and towered over her and the 2-other people there.

The tall man had long brown hair with a beard and brown eyes he looked in his mid-30s wearing light cream shirt and pants and robes. The man replied "We find someone who can help us and hope they have the right technology to-" but stopped suddenly

"What happened master?" said a young man around his late teens with blue eyes and brown hair having a stoic expression with clothes like the taller man

"Don't you sense that? 6 powerful force sensitive" said the man and everyone then started trying to sense the area and less than a nanosecond later they sense 6 force sensitives very nearby

"Wow incredible these people are strong with the force and the one in the middle is the strongest rivaling me and you, Jinn" said the man with horns as he glances at his old friend

"Let's go find out" said the girl as she ran with inhuman speeds impatiently towards the town

"I'll stay behind just in case may the force be with you" said the man with horns

"All right may the force be with you as well" said the tall man as he and younger man ran with incredible speeds towards the girl

 ***Ketchum's backyard***

 ***Ash pov***

'"Happy birthday, Ash" said every one of my friends **(A/n Edit:Brock, Misty, May, Iris, Dawn, Gary, Paul, N, Bonnie, Serena and Clemmot sorry I didn't mention it)** , my mom and Prof. Oak celebrating my 13 birthday yay *sigh* you know I usually would be happy and appreciate everyone coming here even the freiking champions of Kanto, Hoenn, Kalos and Sinnoh but right now I feel like a total wreck, I am nowhere close in becoming a pokemon master nor did I ever get close in beating one god damn elite four and I keep losing in the god damn- *Sigh* You know right now I am thinking of quitting everything but I want to impress Cynthia and show that I am mature enough for her, she is only 19 which surprised me when I found out and gave me hope but it looks that's not happening as she thinks of me as a little brother or good friend. Now I know Serena likes me but I just don't see us as a couple and-

"Hey, Ash are you ok?" said my mom worriedly great now everyone noticed even Pikachu was looking at me worried

"Look guys I-" I started but I was interrupted

"Hello, um can you help us?" asked someone sounding like a girl across the yard as I turned around about to tell her in what? until I saw a beautiful girl a few years older than me about my height with gorgeous black hair and incredibly beautiful blue eyes and let's just say I went blank

"Is he alright?" said a guy who looked like he was 18 or 19 and had blue eyes with short brown hair with a weird small pony tail near his left ear and had weird clothes like the girl

"I am fine" I said as I snapped back into reality until I noticed 1 more person who was rather tall

"Um excuse me like I was saying we need your help" said the girl I saw a second ago

"Satele, don't be rude it's obvious there in the middle of a party we'll ask someone else" said the oldest of the 3 as he dragged Satele away but I stopped him

"Wait my birthday party can wait" I said as I saw everyone's jaw drop except the new people here as I continued "What is the problem?"

"Ah well you see we need your help in something of ours" said Satele

"Ok what is it?" Lance asked as the man smiled

*Star fighter landing place*

"A freiking spaceship? A FREIKING SPACESHIP?!" I yelled who could blame honestly everyone except the apparent aliens look like they're going to say the same thing IT'S A FREIKING SPACESHIP FOR ARCEUS' SAKE

"Can you help us?" said the teenage guy I now know is called Obi-wan with a slight bit of hope

"We can if you got the proper equipment and tell us what to do" I said as everyone nodded

"Perfect, captain" said Qui-gon as a another man with a man with horns on his head came out of the ship "Tell your men to help each of these young people in what to do in this ship" as the man nodded as I was about to help but Qui-gon stopped me and asked "I would like for you and Satele to have a small chat and buy us some food since you know this place so well in fact I would like you to show Satele around" as I nodded smiling I could get along with her and I noticed she smiled too but then I realised something

"But don't you need my help in this?" I asked

"Ash relax it's your birthday" said Gary smiling working on the top of the big spaceship

"Yeah you helped us a lot why not take a break from all that training?" said Lance working on the front

"Besides we're practically full so don't worry" said Cynthia as she put a hand on his shoulder as she walk towards the ship and playfully wink at me

"Ok" I said dumbly as I noticed Satele rolled her eyes but I didn't know why as I turned to Pikachu "Hey Pi make sure everyone is ok and nothing happens got it?" as he gave a thumbs up and I smiled softly 'That's my best friend' as we went to get lunch and I asked her something "So what's with the get up?" as Satele sighed

"Well you see-"

 ***Skip Pallet town***

 ***Third POV***

"So you a learner of people called Jedi who have minimal or a big control over something called the Force which surrounds everything around us including us but they don't let you celebrate things like birthdays, Christmas or things like that because to them it's a waste of time and that you can't let your anger or any bad emotion out right?" asked Ash as he thought of everything she said for the past couple of days after hanging out for the past 2 weeks as they walked in a meadow. So far they are getting closer and closer for the ship to work and the Jedi and padwans were very intrigued with Gary, Paul, Dawn, N and especially Ash for some reason and Satele, Obi-wan and Ash were getting as close as Ash and Pikachu in friendship and that said a lot but Obi-wan had to help in the ship so it was just Ash and Cinder

"Yeah, basically the only emotion they can let you feel about is love but you have to accept they will die and sometimes you can't stop it" said Satele sighing **(A/n Imagine that the Jedi allow attachments but you can't become to attach to someone like you'll do everything for them like Revan's Jedi order)**

"That's dumb" said Ash but he quickly regrets it as Satele glared at him but he continued "But what's the point in being a Jedi if you can't save those you love" as Satele sighed and shook her head

"Being a Jedi is not about doing selfish goals like that it's about-" Satele but was cut of

"That's not selfish it's doing being a hero and helping out" said Ash glaring at Satele 'How could saving my loved ones be selfish' but he forgot that she was practically psychic

"That's precisely the point _your_ loved ones, your helping out yes but your basically being selfish by protecting just your friends and family and not trying to help the world" said Satele angrily as she thought this boy knew nothing about making a difference "Tell me have you ever gave money to charity?"

"I-no" said Ash sighing

"Have you ever gave food to orphans out on the street or to the needy?"

"No" said Ash starting to feel awful

"Have you ever had to save the elderly like something like a burning building actually going inside it?"

"No" said Ash starting to feel worse

"Have you ever fought in a war for the people of this planet instead of your loved ones?" she questioned yet again

"No" whispered Ash so low that Satele could barely hear it as he looks down 'Every time I fought a villain did I do it protect the world or for my friends' now that he thought about it every time he fought someone he thought of his friends and family

"Then why in the force do you think you're being a hero? I can name you four kinds of people who are actual heroes firefighters, the police, doctors and war veterans are you thankful for all those people? Why do you want to be a pokemon master? Do you realise that millions if not billions are dying right now and here you guys are partying while people die? TELL ME ONE SELFLESS ACHIEVEMENT YOU'VE EVER DONE" She yelled at him as she was sick of people like him thinking they were heroes in legends for doing one good deed or that there was nothing wrong with the world or that they helped it by solving their own

"I-I-I DON'T KNOW" He yelled as well as he was not use to this kind of pressure as he started to gain tears as he sobbed falling to his knees holding his head 'Damn it I hate feeling like this weak I feel- I feel like a coward a weakling' but he nor Satele realised that he was causing clouds all around the meadow with his sadness as it started to rain and the plants started to wither and wilt in pain

Satele grew wide eyed at the crying boy in front of her, she shouldn't have made him cry or questioned him like that he was dense with the world around him but normal teenagers and kids are supposed to be like that until they're around their 20s or older, unlike her as she was trained in a cold galaxy to risk her life for the sake of the order and the force. He must think she's a total bitch and she felt like she was as she felt his pain and sadness through it felt like she.

"I am so sorry, Ash" said Satele sincerely as she hugged him as he cried on her shoulder "Let it out, let it out" she said soothingly as Ash began to say something that surprised her

"I- I wanted to be a pokemon master because I want to be just like my dad, mo- mom always talked about him like he was on top of the world, like he was the hero of heroes. So, I thought I could become closer to him by achieving what he achieved, but now I feel like a total selfish jerk" he said as he kept crying on her shoulder nonstop as she began to read his mind to try and find a way soothe him but she soon realised she was wrong he was a hero, she saw him saving the world countless times and helping people in need, doing his best to protect everyone. Now she felt she was the queen of all bitches

"Ash, you're not a jerk or selfish, you really are hero. I should've known sooner no I had no right to judge you or insult your dream in the first place, I am so sorry from the bottom of my heart. Just please calm down" said Satele as she then remembered a song that her mother or father usually sang when she had a nightmare though she felt embarrassed she sang it just like she remembered "Come stop your crying it'll be all right just take my hand hold it tight, I will protect you from all around you. I will be here don't you cry" she began and then took a deep breath **"Cause you'll be in my heart, yes you'll be in my heart, now and forever more, you'll be in my heart, yes you'll be in my heart, always" but what she didn't realise is that Ash stopped crying and calmed down a few seconds ago as she got a little carried away "Why can't they understand the way feel, they just don't trust what they can't explain. I know we're different but deep inside us we're not that different at all. You'll be in my heart, yes you'll be in my heart-"** but Ash decide for her to stop singing though he did enjoy it and it was very beautiful the song but he wanted to talk to her **(If you're wondering the song its Phil Collins You'll be in my heart)**

"Ahem" he faked a cough as Satele grew wide eyed

"Um weren't you crying?" she asked as it continued to rain because Ash still felt confused for his feelings

"I was but I couldn't miss a once in a life time opportunity to hear that" he said smirking as Satele blushed

"Shut up" she mumbled playfully pushing him to the ground but he pulled her with him as they rolled and started laughing until they ended up with Ash on top of her because even though she was older Ash was about 1 or 2 inches bigger than her as Ash stopped and started looking at her as she grew nervous

"What is it?" she asked nervously thinking he'll judge her like call her ugly or disgusting or grow angry with her because she insulted his dream and made him cry.

But she was wrong, the way Ash was looking at her is with love and affection. Her hair to him looked like it was made for a goddess the way it gently framed her face and how soft it feels in his hands, her skin was doing the impossible by just being perfect it felt so soft though not as soft as Pikachu's fur it still felt like it was the second softest thing in the entire freiking planet, and her majestic blue eyes looking as if they see his soul as they looked like they see into his soul and felt nearly hypnotic as well. 'You know what? crew Cynthia' he thought

"Ash um why are you staring at me like that?" asked Satele nervously

"Just taking in a cute girl" said Ash almost in a hypnotic tone

"What?" she asked confused but Ash didn't answer as he leaned towards her until their lips touched 'What... the... Force? This is wrong we are just two friends not a couple and I am older then him and I don't like him that way. Why would I? The way his jet-black hair looked so soft in my fingers and was tickling my skin, the way his arms were wrapped around my waist making me feel safe and warm and his lips feel so soft and - you know what screw it' she thought as she started enjoyed the kiss and closed her eyes as the clouds finally vanish while both feeling like they were heaven for a couple of minutes until they realise they needed to breath as they got off the floor

"I think I like you" said Ash breathless standing up

"Gee I didn't notice" she said sarcastically also breathless

"Um is this wrong? You are older, right?" he asked nervously

"17" she said sadly as he looked down

"Oh" he said sadly as she bit her lip and looked at him sadly as well

"Hey how about this I promise visit you in 3 to 5 years from now and if your mature enough and old enough along with you being single and me too then can I call you my boyfriend ok?" she proposed

"Ok" he said sighing as he wanted both of them to be together now but that will have to do as Satele got a devious idea in return

"Oh and by the way" said Satele smiling as Ash looked up wondering what she was going to say as she leaned in and kissed him but this time she pushed her tongue into his mouth invading it as he grew wide eyed until he started enjoying it and wrestled her tongue with his own for a few seconds until she broke it off "That's how you kiss a girl" she finished smiling

"Wow" he said dumbly and was grinning like an idiot as she dragged him to pallet town while smiling as well

 ***Pallet town***

As they made their way towards Pallet town, Satele asked a question to break the silence

"Soo your dad left your mom and you?" asked Satele carefully as Ash look down sighing

"No he was killed about 5 years ago trying to stop a group called 'sith', me and mom found out 3 years ago and I thought I could stop them but so far I haven't seen them" said Ash frustrated as Cinder grew wide eyed in shock which Ash noticed "You wouldn't happen to have known these 'sith' do you?"

"Nope" said Satele quickly looking away

"Funny, now that you mention that I did find a few pages of a book what do you call Qui-gon again Jedi? You know why I ask its simple really it says in those pages that their mortal enemies have the same name and that they, the sith have their own monologue "Peace is a lie there is only passion, through passion I gain strength, through strength I gain power, through power I gain victory, through victory my chains are broken"" he said nearly darkly and then leaned in her ear ""The Force shall free me" What a coincidence?" he finished sarcastically and frowning

"Ash-" Satele said but was cut off

"And here I thought I could trust you" said Ash as he began to walk a head until

"Ash wait" she said grabbing him and pleaded "I am sorry but it's too dangerous to fight those guys your Pokemon won't save you please"

"Where do they live?" he asked looking at her

"I am sorry, Ash but they are in another planet that even I don't know about" she said as Ash thought a idea

"Hmm then I will just hunt them down" Ash said coldly

"Ash, they're hundreds if not thousand if not millions of habitable planets it will take you decades to find them if not centuries besides you guys don't have the technology to do interstellar traveling" she stated as she mentally smiled 'Sorry Ash you're not going to die yet'

"Who says it has to be our technology? Why not your ship?" he asked smiling deviously as Satele went wide eyed

"No, Ash you are not coming this is too dangerous for you" she said

"Why?" he asked furious

"They'll kill you" she said in a pleading tone

"I've fought people to the death before" said Ash darkly

"This is different Ash these guys are more dangerous than anything you've ever faced" said Satele

"TELL ME ONE GOOD REASON WHY I SHOULDN'T" he yelled at her but what he least expects her to do was that she hugged him and started to cry a little on his shoulder as the clouds grew dark again

"Please don't Ash, I know the path of revenge I've seen people walk it and they never come back, my master said fear is the path to the dark side. I know you're afraid that they will hurt your mom, friends and even me and you don't care what happens to you but do you have any idea how many people your hurting if you die even me. "Fear leads to anger, anger leads to hate, hate leads t-t-t-"" she chokes out mid-sentence as she cried into his shoulder and cursed herself for showing weakness

""Suffering"" he said sadly as he remembers the words he read

"Please you have so many things to be sad about but many more to be happy about just- just please promise me you will not go look for them promise me, you will stay here and help everyone" she said as she grew even more tears as Ash rubbed her back

"I promise" he said as Satele slowly calmed down and let him go

Soon there was a pregnant silence for almost an hour until Ash broke it thinking of something

"Um is there any way I can learn to be a Jedi?" he asked

"Normaly no you have to have a connection to the force" she said as Ash sighed but she continued "But I sense that you and some of your friends have an incredible connection to the force"

"Really?" asked Ash in shock

"You're rivalling Qui-gon and master Kao, you could be incredibly powerful in it" she said smiling

"Then you and Obi-wan and Qui-gon can teach me" he said happy

"Ash its practically illegal for us to teach force sensitives with ought permission from the council" Satele said strictly frowning as she also wanted to teach him but the council forbid it

"But there is no one here but you guys to know about it and technically there is no law to forbid us" said Ash smirking as Satele was about to argue but then thought it and Ash was right there was no Jedi council here and no law to forbid them from doing it and to top it all off they won't be lying to the council about it if they didn't even mention it and Qui-gon would probably approve it

"Huh I guess your right" she said as she also smirked but remembered something "But I am not a full fledge Jedi so I won't teach you much neither will Obi-wan or the rest since we don't have the proper equipment and we'll probably be leaving in a few months"

"No problem" Ash said with determination

 ***Ketchum house***

Standing outside the door the teenagers patiently waited for which of the two is going to open the door

"So hopefuly they will like the idea" said Satele smiling hoping to boost his confidence

"Yeah" said Ash as he finally opened the door and both were imeadiatly hugged by his mother which shocked both as they didn't expect her to do that as everyone present looked relived **(Everyon there is Pikachu, Delia, Paul, N, Dawn, Gary, Obi-wan, Qui-gon, Kao Cen Darach and Prof. Oak since the rest left towards their homes or hotel's in viridian city)**

"Oh thank goodness you to are all right tou two have been gone for 6 _hours_ " said Delia as both then looked at the clock as they realised that it was almost 8:36 and noticed it was night

"Sorry, we were side traked you know teenagers" said Ash scratching his head nervously but didn't realise what he _implied_

"That I do" said Delia suspiciously as she narrowed her eyes at Satele who gulped when she noticed the glare

"Ash, you implied the _wrong_ thing" said Obi-wan smirking as both Ash and Satele blushed heavy red in embarrassment as everyone laughed except Obi-wan,Kao, and Qui-gon but the former was chuckling slightly and the latter both had smiles on their faces

"I hope you used protection or better yet didn't really go at it... well at least not the actual thing and did _other_ things I don't want to be a grandmother until your both legal adults" said Delia smiling cheekily as both blushed crimson

"Mom I am not _that_ horomonal we're not even dating" grumbled Ash

"Don't try to deny it, Ash you want her as your girlfriend" said Dawn smiling "I am pretty sure no guy would listen to a girl that much with ought showing her a few _moves_ " she finished as Paul, Gary and N fell to the floor laughing

"Can we changee the subject? I need to tell you guys something" said Ash frowning as Paul, Gary and N stopped laughing as Ash looked rather serious and walked towards the two Jedi masters and asked "Could you please tell me about the ways of the force" which surprised the two Jedi

"What?" asked Qui-gon confused as he knew this boy was powerful but he didn't know he was going to ask him to be a Jedi

"I want to learn how to defend myself and want to protect everyone" said Ash with determination

"Are you sure? We won't teach you everything you would normally need to know since the ship will be fixed in a couple of months and we don't have proper equipment?" asked Kao as he normally wouldn't even consider it but he felt something special about the boy and his four friends were no different

"Satele mentioned it, I am willing to accept any training" said Ash as he grabbed Pikachu who was drinking Ketchup in the living room counter

"Wait wait I want to learn too" said Gary determined as well as he thought it could be fun

"Me three" said Paul as he wanted to gain this knoledge in hopes that it helps him to be a better person

"Yeah I want in" said Dawn as she didn't want to be useless in battle

"I also want to be in" said N as he thought this would help him undestand better the hearts of pokemon

"Fine" said Qui-gon knowing the rest had a connection to the force like Ash as they all smiled but he continued "But no one except those in this room must know the less people know the better and it will be hard and you need discipline as well got it?"

Everyone of the teenagers looked at one another as Ash turned to Pikachu as the small roddent said

"Pikachu-pika"

"We'll do it, sir" said Ash as they bowed as Qui-gon cracked a smile

"Welcome to the training of a Jedi" said Obi-wan giving Ash a firm handshake as both grinned

"When do we start?"

 ***Insert Phil Collins: Strangers like me***

Satele and Obi-wan were showing APNDG **(That's what I am going call them from now on** ) the basics by lifting small cubes

 ***Whatever you do***

Then less than a few minutes later Ash was then moving the cubes which shocked everyone including the padawans and Qui-gon as the rest could barely move them

 ***I'll do it too***

 ***Show me everything and tell me how***

As APNDG were learning how to meditate with Obi-wan

 ***It all means something***

As Ash was reading a book about how everyone is connected to the Force but he didn't understand

 ***And yet nothing to me***

As Satele took the book and started smiling and laughing as Ash raised a brow smiling as well

 ***I can see there is so much to learn***

As Ash started reading a lot of different books about the Force and started to understand them all

 ***It's all so close***

Ash is using a training saber and blocked a few bolts from the training droid as he saw Satele smiling

 ***And yet so far***

Ash then lost focus and got hit repeatedly as Satele shook her head but had a small smile anyway

 ***I see myself as people see me***

As Ash was training with Kao to do push ups as Kao did it one handed while Ash struggled a litte as Kao shook his head

 ***I just know there something bigger out there***

Then Satele and the rest showed them a hologram of the galaxy showing them planets, stars, asteroids everything

 ***I want to know can you show me? ***

Satele was guiding Ash to do the force push on some of the crates

 ***I want to know about these strangers like me***

Satele was showing Ash a couple of holocrons containing different Jedi

 ***Tell me more will you show me? ***

Satele and Obi-wan was then telling APNDG about her and the rest's different adventures and APNDG told them theirs

 ***Something's familiar about these stranger's like meeee***

As Ash was thinking about how familiar the Jedi are with aura guardians and wondered are they the same

 ***Every gesture, every move that she makes***

Ash was looking at Satele as she was using her lightsabre form Ataru and couldn't help but smile

 ***Makes me feel like never before***

As Ash grew more confident and focus tried to mimic her moves with a near photo graphic memory but wasn't quite as skilled as her

 ***Why do I have? ***

As Ash and Satele were walking around Viridian with Ash looking at Satele every few minute

 ***This growing need to be beside her***

Ash and Satele fell asleep in a meadow with Satele on top of him as Obi-wan and Qui-gon smiled looking at them

 ***With these emotions I never knew of some other world far beyond this place***

Ash and the rest started thinking of what Coruscant is like and what the Jedi would think of them

 ***Beyond the trees above the clouds***

Ash looked at the sky thinking if he could be a true jedi and learn in the Temple

 ***I see before me a new horizon***

As the sun set APNDG decided that they were going to join the Temple

 ***I want to know can you show me***

Everyone mastered how to lift the cubes and were lifting anything they could find in the ship

 ***I want to know about these strangers like me***

Kao started showing everyone different kinds of Jedi and explain what they do

 ***Tell me more can you show me***

Qui-gon was telling stories about the mandalorian wars and show them Revan the one who studied both the light and the dark

 ***Something's familiar about these strangers like meeee***

Ash was intrigued by Revan and his teachings as he tried to read more of him

 ***Come with me now to see my world***

Ash and Satele walked through the forest with all kinds of incredible pokemon

 ***Where there's beauty beyond your dreams***

As they made it to a cliff to see the sun setting as they sat and leaned on each other's shoulders

 ***Can you feel the things I feel***

As Ash looked down at Satele who was taking in the sight

 ***Right now***

As he put his hand on hers

 ***With you***

Both looked each other in the eyes smiling until they heard a cry and saw Ho-Oh flying on top of them and both made another smile but this time at the majestic pokemon

 ***Take my hand there's a world I need to knooooow wooooah***

Ash then got up and helped Satele up as they made it back satisfied but with ought noticing they were still holding hands

 ***I want to know can you show me***

As Ash and Satele began dancing and laughing as if it was a game with the rest smiling and chuckling and dancing as well

 ***I want to about these strangers like me***

As Ash was trying to explain Satele how to ride a Tauros but Satele was confident she could handle it with ought the Force and began riding Tauros but Tauros shook her of him as she landed on Ash

 ***Tell me more can you show me***

Ash then tried teaching her about how to pet a pokemon with ought the force but she pet Pikachu a little too hard and thunderbolt both of them

 ***Something's familiar about these strangers like me***

As Delia started talking to Qui-gon about Ash's father which intrigued him as he sounded like a great man and powerful aura guardian but had no Jedi blood but what intrigued him most was that she doesn't how Ash was born because she can't give birth to children

 ***I want to know***

As Ash searched what to do when you're in love and got a picture of a man giving flowers to his wife

 ***Malachor***

 ***Third POV***

"My apprentice did you find anything if the Jedi" said a man in a hooded cloth at a man with red tattoos and yellow eyes with horns like Kao as the man grabbed his holodisk

"Yes my master but that's not all I found a rather interesting boy" said the man with tattoos as he showed his master a video of Ash lifting trees and boulders twice his size all at once surprising Satele as she commented that they only been training for a couple of months and yet he is showing incredible progress

"Hmm the boy seems to be incredibly powerful and such a young age inform the others that we are not just hunting Jedi now and find…that…. boy" said the man in the hood with a sinister smile as his yellow eyes stared at Ash as his apprentice went to find the other sith apprentices as the hooded man said to himself "Soon the sith will rule the galaxy once more and the Jedi will be wiped out ONCE AND FOR ALL" as he laughed manically already thinking of ways to torture and turn the boy

 **A/n this is my first fanfic and well this is the part 1 of the prologue and making part 2 and I am ok with open criticism I think I'll need all the help I can get to make this work also team RWBY isn't in either prologue but they will be in the 'official' chapter one and are part of the main characters I hope you all enjoyed it oh and two things tell me which do you prefer Jedi, Sith and the Force written with capitals or with ought I am asking because some people don't like it with ought them and who do you think should voice the following characters**

 **Ash Ketchum**

 **Satele Shan (Tell me if you want a different voice actor or the same I like her voice but if you feel you want her voice different I am ok with it)**

 **Paul Shinji (To him as well)**

 **N or Natural Harmony (Him too)**

 **Dawn Hikari**

 **Gary Oak**

 **Have a nice weekend and please review and tell me what you think of the story and what would you like in it since I need to fill in a few holes in it**


End file.
